The Periodic Table
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Forced to seek the help of a tutor, Bella wastes no time setting her sights on the hot bronze haired boy. After all, shouldn't learning be fun? Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Twific Contest


******Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title**: The Periodic Table

**Pairing**: Edward and Bella

**Rating**: M

**Summary**: Forced to seek the help of a tutor, Bella wastes no time setting her sights on the hot bronze haired boy. After all, shouldn't learning be fun?

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Bella stared blankly at the clock on the wall in front of her. Her thoughts blurred as the rhythmic tick of the second hand lulled her into a feeling of numbness. She just wanted to go back to her dorm room and crawl into bed. She wanted to sleep for the next ten hours, then eat her weight in pizza and wash it down with beer. Basically, she wanted to be anywhere other than where she was.

"...the severity of your situation..."

Her eyes began to drift shut as the dull, monotonous voice of her academic advisor droned on. He'd been talking for more than half an hour and didn't seem to be winding down any time soon. He lectured her about her grades, her attendance, and her seeming lack of ambition. She wanted to explain to him that she had plenty of ambition. For example, she'd yet to funnel a twenty-four ounce beer at one time. She also hadn't gotten revenge on her suitemate, Tanya, for taking a picture of her ass while she was sleeping. Bella's only saving grace was that she had a nice ass. However, Bella had a feeling that her advisor would not put the same amount of importance on her goals as she did.

To most, Bella would seem immature and reckless, that she was wasting her time in college. But in reality, it was the complete opposite. For the first time in Bella's life, she was finally able to act her age. Living with an overbearing father who never let her date and had his cop friends keep an eye on her made it difficult for Bella to act like a typical teenager. That didn't mean she never found ways to give her dad the slip. But living in a small town, there wasn't much to do with her limited freedom. She found it just wasn't worth the risk of getting caught.

So Bella did what any frustrated teenager would do. She made a plan to get even. She stayed out of trouble and kept her head in her books. She busted her ass and made sure her grades were good enough to receive every bit of free money for college she could get. When the time came for her to graduate, she had more than enough money for tuition, room, and board. So in a classic rebellious move, she dropped her cell phone installed with a tracking device on the kitchen table, gave her dad the middle finger, and made her dramatic exit out the door.

For the first couple of semesters she didn't get out nearly as much as she'd hoped. Her roommate was more of a loser than she was and offered no help in expanding her social experiences. But unfortunately, or fortunately in Bella's case, her roommate developed a love for smoking weed in their dorm room. It took two weeks for the campus police to bust her and kick her out of school. Bella was still irritated that it took them so long to investigate the anonymous tip.

In the end, everything worked out better than Bella could have hoped. After finishing her shift at Mom's bar, she stumbled into her dorm room to find a tall, slender redhead named Tanya relaxing on the recently vacated bed of Cheechette. Tanya turned out to be the stereotypical college party girl: beautiful, charismatic, and more than willing to lend Bella a corrupting hand. They became friends immediately. By the time Bella started her second year of college, she was well on her way to making up for all the years she'd spent trapped under her oppressive father's rule. Which is how she managed to land herself in her advisors office for the third time this semester.

"Bella! Have you listened to a word I've said?"

Bella jumped as the angry voice of her advisor snapped her from her thoughts. "Yeah, sure. Go to class, get better grades, pick a major. Can I go now?"

The weathered man across from her shook his head and flattened his palms on his desk. "Let me put this in a way that you can understand. If you don't pass chemistry this semester, your GPA will fall below the requirements of your grants. If you lose your grants, then you'll be financially responsible for your educational experiences. If you can't afford those expenses, you'll no longer be a member of the UCLA student body. Am I clear?"

Bella wiped her now sweating palms on the sides of her shorts and sat up in her chair. He definitely had her attention now. "So what do I do?"

The advisor gave her a patronizing smile, pleased that he'd finally gotten her attention. Shuffling through a stack of folders on his desk, he pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to her. "This is a list of on-campus tutors and their hours of availability. Sign-ups are held at the Powell Library Building between three and five o'clock Mondays and Wednesdays. Go there, find a tutor, and raise your grades. Otherwise, I hope you have a lot of money saved, Miss Swan."

Bella grumbled and stuffed the paper in her book bag before hoisting it over her shoulder and heading out the door. She wanted to argue and tell the old bastard that she didn't need a tutor, that she was perfectly capable of fixing her grades without any help. But the truth was, she really was having a hard time with her chemistry class. Not that she was doing great in her other classes, but at least those still had passing grades. Shoving open the door to her dorm room, she threw her bag down in a huff and fell onto her bed face first.

"Are we going for dramatics today or is this hangover induced?"

Bella rolled to her side and groaned. "Both. I'm so screwed."

Tanya walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of vodka. Grabbing a couple of shot glasses, she poured each of them a shot and handed one to Bella. "I can help you with the hangover, but you'll have to give me details before I can help with the rest."

The sight of the small glass of liquid made Bella's stomach turn. She also knew if she did a shot it would stop. It would might relax her, too. "Fuck it," she mumbled, grabbing the shot and downing it. After one more at Tanya's urging, Bella told Tanya about her meeting with her advisor.

"So basically you need a tutor to pass chemistry?"

Bella rolled her eyes and took the vodka bottle from Tanya's outstretched hand. "Basically. So now I have to go to the library and find myself a tutor."

Tanya's eyes lit up as she jumped to her feet. "Oooh, nerds! Can I come with you?"

"Are you serious?" Bella tipped up the bottle to see if Tanya had drunk more than she realized.

"Yes, I'm serious. I love nerd herds." Tanya pulled on Bella's hand to help her stand. "C'mon, this way you won't have to go alone."

Bella shook her head. "You're insane. And what the hell is a nerd herd?" she asked as she stooped down and grabbed her book bag.

"Have you ever been in the library during tutor sign-ups?"

The look on Bella's face as she walked past Tanya and out the door made the answer crystal clear.

Tanya laughed and followed behind Bella. "You'll see."

As soon as they walked into the library, Bella understood. Tables were lined up on each side of the entrance. Brightly colored sheets of folded construction paper spaced every couple of feet covered the length of both tables, each one with a subject written across the front in bold block print. Bella watched as students formed lines at the different stations and pulled a nondescript sheet of paper from the baskets behind the place cards. But that wasn't what made Bella's eyes widen or Tanya elbow her in the side and giggle. At the back of the room were rows of tables filled with tutors.

"Nerd herd," Tanya whispered.

"Holy shit. Is the entire student body stupid? There's a lot of fucking people in here. And look at all the tutors!" Bella's voice had risen by the time she finished speaking, earning her more than a few dirty looks.

"You need chemistry, right?" Tanya asked, winking at the girl still eyeing them before pulling Bella to the table on the left.

"Yeah." Bella weaved through the crowd until she found her subject and peered in the basket behind the card. "Now what?" Pulling out a sheet of paper, she scanned the names and numbers listed on the page.

"The numbers are for the table you need to find. The names are the tutors available for your subject. Each tutor only takes on a limited number of people. I don't know. These herds have a system. I've been in here a few times with other people, but I've never gone past here."

"Why?" Bella looked distractedly around the room in search of the numbers listed on her paper. The entire process was more than a little annoying. To make matters worse, her buzz was wearing off.

"Nerds make me hot." Tanya shrugged, her expression unapologetic as Bella gaped at her.

"Jesus. It's like I don't even know you." Grabbing Tanya's hand, she pulled her toward the back where the chemistry tutors were. "Do I just pick one or will they assign me to someone?"

"You should pick a guy."

"I'm not trying to fulfill some geek fantasy. I need to pass my class so I don't end up back home working at the diner serving my dad berry cobbler every day."

"Are you sure about the geek fantasy thing?" Tanya breathed, squeezing Bella's hand so tightly it caused her to wince and pull away.

"What the hell?" Bella massaged her hand, her motions slowing to a stop when she followed Tanya's gaze. "Oh, shit."

"Oh, shit is right."

"He's not a tutor. There's no way."

Bella and Tanya stood slack jawed, their eyes slightly glazed as they watched the guy behind the chemistry sign-up table fill out forms. His white t-shirt clung to his chest, the muscles in his forearm flexing as he gripped the pen in his hand. His chaotic mess of bronze hair and model worthy sharp features made Bella wonder whether someone could literally become drunk with lust.

"I think he is."

"I want one," Bella mumbled as she smoothed her hair into place.

Tanya smirked and nudged Bella with her shoulder. "I thought you weren't interested in fulfilling any geek fantasies."

"I can multitask."

"Excellent. Now go. Maybe he can fuck some smarts into you." Tanya smacked Bella's ass before spinning on her heel and dashing out of the library, barely avoiding the book bag Bella swung at her.

Bella cursed when she looked down at her rumpled clothes, regretting not changing before she came. She considered slipping into the bathroom to at least check her makeup, but when she noticed a couple of girls eyeing her nerd she decided against it. If Tanya was right about each tutor only taking on a couple of students, she wasn't going to give someone else the chance to snatch him up.

Straightening her shoulders, Bella started toward the chemistry table. Her steps slowed when an older woman, whom Bella assumed was a librarian, moved beside the object of her lust and handed him a stack of books. She watched as the two of them spoke, her mouth going dry when he ducked his head and smiled shyly. The woman patted his shoulder as he stood from his chair. He smiled once more, his cheeks flushing pink before he turned and disappeared around the corner of an aisle.

Her eyes darted between his recently vacated chair and the aisle he disappeared down. Not giving herself a chance to think about what she was doing, she followed. She walked slowly as she peered down each aisle, feeling a little like a predator stalking its prey. She grinned as the image of him pinned under her formed in her mind. Lost in the fantasy of sliding her hands under his white shirt as he gripped her thighs roughly, she didn't see the body in front of her until she was stumbling into it.

"Whoa," a masculine voice grunted as they collided.

Bella winced, the corner of what she assumed was a book jabbing in her forearm as she tried to catch her balance. "Shit. Ouch. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Are you lost?"

It was then Bella realized the guy she'd assaulted was wearing a white shirt. She didn't need to lift her gaze to figure out she'd bulldozed into her prey. Stepping back, Bella tried to regain her composure. It would have been easy for her to lie and tell him yes, but she figured a little bit of honesty might be better in this case.

"No. I'm not lost. Actually, I was looking for you."

"Me?" His eyebrows lifted as a look of shock crossed his face. "Do we know each other?"

"Not yet," Bella answered, a smile stretching across her face as she extended her hand. "I'm Bella."

His eyes drifted down as he shifted his books under his arm and shook her hand. "Edward."

A grin tugged at the corner of Bella's mouth as her eyebrow arched in amusement. "Edward. It suits you."

"Oh?" The corner of his lip twitched as he eyed her curiously. "Why is that?"

"It's a smart name. You're a smart guy. It fits."

Edward shrugged and shifted the books out from under his arm. "What gave you that impression?"

Bella watched as he turned and started down the aisle. She thought he was blowing her off until he glanced over his shoulder and paused. Swallowing her sudden rush of nerves she followed behind him. "You tutor chemistry, don't you?"

"I do."

Edward gripped one of the books in his hand and stretched his arm over his head to slide it into the vacant slot. Bella had to bite back a groan when the movement caused his shirt to rise, exposing the top of his boxers.

"Well, it wouldn't make much sense to have an idiot trying to help other idiots pass chemistry."

"That's kinda harsh, don't you think?" Edward's voice was low, hesitant. Almost as if he felt bad for disagreeing with her.

It was Bella's turn to shrug. "Not really. I mean, my idiocy is the reason I'm here."

"Just because you're having trouble grasping a particular subject doesn't mean you're an idiot. Plus, you're here instead of just giving up or cheating. There's nothing idiotic about that."

Bella smiled but refrained from explaining that if she'd bothered to go to class or complete her assignments, she wouldn't need any help. Instead, she chose to participate in all nighters of a different variety and had fallen behind. For a moment she entertained the idea of cheating, but when she looked up at him she couldn't help but agree with her teachers for once: learning could be fun.

"So you think there's hope for me?" She stared at him with wide-eyed innocence, channelling her teenage persona from the days of living with her father.

Edward gave her an easy smile and nodded. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"So when do we start?" Bella wasn't interested in beating around the bush. She was ready to dive right into their one-on-one sessions. Preferably naked.

"We?"

"Yes," she drawled like maybe he was a little slow. "Isn't that how tutoring usually works?"

Edward cocked his head to the side. His brows pulled together, and his lips pursed as he studied her face. "Typically, yes. But I'm not your tutor."

"Which is why I was looking for you. I want you to be."

"Why?"

Bella couldn't understand why he looked so perplexed. The answer should have been obvious. But maybe to him it wasn't. The thought blew her mind. He was entirely too attractive to be so clueless. Shaking her head, she decided not to dwell on the negative and instead focus on the positive. He was like an undiscovered natural resource. Pure, untainted, and untapped. However, she'd have to wait on the tapping part. First she needed to secure him as her tutor. Maybe this would be beneficial for both of them. He could teach her chemistry, and she could teach him sex-ed.

"I was told you were the best," she lied. "If I fail chemistry, I'll lose my grants. If I lose my grants, I won't be able to afford college and it's game over."

Edward gave her a sympathetic smile and went back to shelving the books in his hand. "I'm really sorry, but I don't have any space available. But don't worry, there are some excellent tutors still available."

Bella stared at him. "Are you seriously telling me no?"

Edward reached up and cupped the back of his neck. Dropping his head, he shifted his weight. "I'm really sorry," he mumbled and lifted his gaze to meet hers. Apologetic green met dazed brown as they stared at each other.

It was the first time she'd noticed the color of his eyes. It was the icing on top of an absurdly fuck-hot cake. If she hadn't already been determined to have him, she certainly was now. Bella closed her eyes and let her mind drift to the saddest thoughts she could remember. Movies, music, anything that would help her in her quest. When she opened them seconds later, they swam in tears. Her chin quivered as she looked up at him in doe-eyed sadness.

"Please." Her voice was small and broken. It was a voice she only used in desperate situations when she really wanted her way, and it never failed to deliver.

Edward's eyes widened, and his lips parted as he stared at her in shock. "I'm sorry, I―please don't cry."

"Please be my tutor. Coming here was really hard for me, and I already feel like I know you. I don't think I can start all over with someone new." Bella hoped he didn't point out the fact that they'd known each other for all of five minutes. She was counting on the tears brimming in her eyes to be a sufficient distraction.

"I don't―"

Blinking, a lone tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to become a college dropout. Please."

Running a hand through his hair, Edward blew out a heavy breath. "Okay, okay. We'll work something out. Go up to the front and ask for Sam. Tell her to add you to my list and give her all of your contact information. I'll call you in a few days to set something up. Okay?"

Bella's smile lit up her face as she took a step back. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret it." She turned on her heel and made her way to the front table, completely unaware of the smirk that slowly appeared on Edward's face.

Shelving the last book, Edward hung back until Bella walked out the door. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he ambled over to the chemistry sign-up table. "Hey, Sam."

"Edward, hey. Here are your assignments. I added that girl you sent over so now you have three students. Just like you wanted."

Smiling in thanks, Edward took the paper from Sam's extended hand and slid it into his notebook. "Thanks. You know three is my limit. I can't handle more than that and keep my grades up."

"I know," Sam nodded. "I really wish you had more flexibility. We could really use the extra help."

"Maybe next semester." Edward draped the strap of his bag over his shoulder and waved goodbye before heading to his apartment. As soon as he pushed open the door, he was met with obnoxious cheering from his roommate, Garrett.

"Hey, man. Where the hell have you been?"

"Library," Edward sighed, falling onto the couch.

"Run out of beer money again?"

Laughing, Edward snatched one of Garrett's beers from the table and twisted off the top. "You know it, man."

Garrett shook his head and turned his attention back to the basketball game. "Any prospects this time, or are you keeping it strictly business?"

Taking a long pull from his beer, Edward kicked off his shoes and dropped his head to the back of the couch. He thought about the brunette who approached him in the back of the library. She was a piece of work. But he had to hand it to her, the tears were a nice touch. Not as nice as her begging, but a nice touch nonetheless. Grinning, Edward tapped his fingers on the side his beer bottle and nodded. "Yeah. There might be."

The following week dragged at a snail's pace for Bella. She hadn't realized how much her schedule sucked until she actually started showing up for her classes. Sleep deprived and cranky, she only allowed herself to think of Edward briefly. She'd managed to convince herself that her reaction to him was vodka induced, and he probably wasn't as hot as she remembered.

Standing at the entrance to the library, she scanned the room. When her eyes found his, Edward lifted his hand in a small wave and gestured with his head for her to come to him. That tiny movement, the slight turn of his head and tilt of his chin, was all it took for her to realize how wrong she'd been. If at all possible, he was hotter.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted, his voice soft and shy, his smile relaxed.

"Hey." Bella bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes roamed over his face. It really wasn't fair how attractive he was. Dropping her book bag, she pulled out the chair next to him and fell into the seat. "So how was your week?"

Edward licked his lips and shrugged. "Good, I guess. Busy."

Bella waited for him to ask her the same, but after several seconds of silence it was clear he wasn't. She huffed in annoyance and grabbed her book, dropping it on the table with a little more force than necessary. Edward jerked in surprise, his eyes wide. Bella ignored his expression and continued pulling her things out of her bag.

"I'm fine," she said, her attention focused on the inside of her bag. "Thank you for asking."

"Um." Edward cleared his throat and shifted in his chair. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I guess I don't have the best social skills." He gave her a self-deprecating smile and ducked his head.

Bella's irritation melted away as she thought about her earlier description of him. Pure. Untapped. Smiling reassuringly, she reached out and squeezed his forearm. "Hey, no worries. I'm kinda bitchy today. It's been a rough week." Even though she'd managed to drag her ass to all of her classes, she hadn't cut back on her extracurricular activities. Bella was having trouble grasping the concept of balance, and her sleep had been sorely neglected.

Edward gave her a small smile and nodded toward her book. "Do you have your assignment?"

"Oh! Yeah. Hang on." Bella shifted in her seat and leaned forward. Nonchalantly, she dropped her hand on Edward's thigh on the pretense of balancing herself. A small grin played on her lips as she felt his muscles contract beneath her palm. No matter how clueless he seemed, he was still a man. She kept her attention on her notebook, her left hand slowly turning the pages as her right continued to rest on his thigh. Her grip tightened when his muscle jerked again, the pads of her fingers digging into the material of his jeans. Letting out a satisfied sigh, she reluctantly moved her hand and leaned back in her chair.

"This is what we're―" The words died in Bella's throat the moment she looked at Edward. "What are those?" she croaked, her throat squeezed almost as tight as her thighs.

Edward's brows furrowed as he reached up and touched the thick black frame of his glasses. "My glasses." His voice was unsure, hesitant.

Bella swallowed and shook her head. "I know what glasses are. Why are you wearing them?" She was becoming flustered and it was all his fault, his and those stupid glasses.

"I don't have my contacts in. I need them for reading. Is that a problem?" Edward was becoming a little flustered himself.

Bella dropped her head back and looked at the ceiling. "Nope. No problem at all. Read away." Peeking over at Edward, who was watching her with a strange expression on his face, she cursed under her breath. She had a feeling this was God's way of getting back at her for breaking a few of the Big Ten. Bella's eyes drifted over Edward's body, and she had to fight to suppress her grin. If things went her way, she'd break a few more of those commandments before the semester was over.

"You ready?" Edward asked, pulling Bella from her thoughts of future sins.

She wasn't sure she was but nodded anyway. It was only chemistry tutoring. She could handle that. Glasses and all.

Edward propped an elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand as he turned to face Bella. "Okay, so it looks like you're working on the reactions of metals listed in group one with water. Lithium, sodium, rubidium, and caesium are a few examples."

His lazy posture and relaxed expression made Bella shift in her chair. Something about him being so comfortable in the role as a teacher did something to her. Seemingly unaware of the effect he was having on her, Edward continued.

"The easiest thing to remember about these metals is the closer you are to the top of the list, the less reactive they are. For example, when lithium or sodium becomes wet, the reactions are more subdued. The heat is released slowly instead of one short, sharp burst. It takes time to get worked up.

"It's when you work your way lower that things get interesting. The elements become hotter the further down you go. The reactions to getting wet are much more intense. Take rubidium. When mixed in a beaker it reacts violently and immediately, with everything spitting out over the rim." Edward dropped his hand to the table and started flipping through the pages of the book in front of him, his brows furrowed in concentration.

Bella swallowed and tried to remember what the hell they were even talking about. While there were certainly chemical reactions happening, it didn't have a damn thing to do with anything in that book. "So what happens when you go down on the elements?"

Edward started coughing and turned away from Bella as he tried to clear his throat.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he croaked. "I just swallowed wrong." After pulling in a few deep breaths, he turned back to the table and grabbed his water, his Adam's apple bobbing with each pull he took from the bottle. "Okay. Elements. As I said, the further down you go, the more intense the reaction." Turning the book so it was facing Bella, Edward tapped his index finger on the page.

"Caesium has the most intense reaction. The energy it takes for it to activate is significantly lower than the other elements, but don't let that fool you. It only takes less energy because it's already primed, balancing on the edge of combustion. The moment it becomes wet, that's it. It explodes on contact."

"Seriously? Are you doing this on purpose?" Bella demanded suddenly, her breathing labored. There was no way he was talking about chemistry. She was also pretty sure if Edward touched any part of her body, she might explode on contact as well.

"Huh?"

Bella waved her hand toward the book. "All this talk about going down, getting wet, and exploding on contact. This isn't chemistry. This is soft porn!"

Edward's eyes widened and heat crept up his neck. "What?" he sputtered. "I don't―porn?"

Bella shook her head and grabbed her book. Slamming it shut, she shoved it in her bag and stood abruptly from her chair. "I need to get to work. Same time next week?" She hoped Edward thought she was wearing work clothes because she was going there not because she just left.

Edward nodded dumbly. "Yeah."

"Awesome. See you then." Spinning on her heel, she sped out of the library. She needed to get as far away from Edward as possible before she was arrested for sexual assault.

As soon as Bella was out of earshot, Edward let out a groan and dropped his head to the table. He knew he was fucking with her. What he hadn't anticipated was his reaction to _her_ reaction. He pulled in several deep breaths before reaching down and adjusting his erection, a hiss escaping through his clenched teeth when he made contact with the sensitive flesh. He'd never had a girl affect him like her. He was still undecided if that was a good or bad thing.

Bella stomped across campus and into her dorm room. Falling onto the bed, she yanked her book out of her bag. She flipped through the pages angrily, her movements stiff and jerky. She cursed under her breath as she replayed her dramatic exit in her head. She felt completely ridiculous for getting so worked up. She was certain Edward thought she was completely unstable. She wouldn't be surprised if he dropped her from tutoring. The thought bothered her more than she wanted to admit. She startled when the door opened as Tanya waltzed into the room and kicked off her shoes.

"Whatcha doin?"

Bella groaned and rolled onto her back. "Studying chemistry."

Tanya's face twisted with confusion. "Didn't you just have a tutoring session with the hot nerd?" Her eyes widened suddenly, and a grin split her face. "Or did you guys work on some extra credit?"

"Oh, extra credit isn't necessary. Apparently chemistry is soft porn. All wet, worked up, and exploding everywhere," Bella spat, sarcasm coating her words.

Tanya's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Come again?"

"Sorry, you don't get multiples. Once you peak that's it. Complete and utter destruction."

"You aren't making any sense."

Bella rolled her eyes and tried her best to recount her session―if anyone could call it that―with Edward. By the time Bella finished her story, Tanya's mouth was hanging open.

"Okay." She licked her lips and nodded. "Two things. First, chemistry is fucking hot. And two, that boy is full of shit."

"Right?" Bella screeched, throwing her hands in the air. "That's what I thought, too. But he's just so _clueless_. And I just skimmed some of the pages he was going over. He might have ad libbed a couple of times, but for the most part he was reading from the text. It's him! He's turned chemistry into soft porn! The way he talks, and looks, and those fucking nerd glasses..." Bella shook her head. "I'm being punished for something."

Tanya's eyes narrowed, her face a mask of contemplation. "I think you should test this theory."

"What?" Bella leaned forward, eager to hear whatever plan Tanya was formulating.

"Get ahead on your lessons. I know you're having a tough time catching up on everything, but try to find some extra time for chemistry. Look through the material you'll be going over with him before you get there. Become familiar with it. And when he starts talking that shit again, throw it back at him. See how he reacts."

A mischievous grin spread across Bella's face as understanding dawned on her. "That's an excellent idea."

"Of course it is. Now, you get to work on studying. I have a date."

"Math TA?"

Tanya laughed and hopped off Bella's bed. "Yup. You have your form of tutoring, and I have mine."

"I approve of your method entirely." Bella smirked. "I hope to end up in a similar situation myself."

"On your back?" Tanya quipped.

Bella shrugged and grabbed her textbook. "Top. Bottom. I'm flexible."

Once Bella was alone she began the daunting task of catching up on half a semester's worth of assignments. She wasn't entirely sure how she had passing grades in her other classes considering how far behind she was. For the first time since she came to UCLA, Bella was thankful for her hard work in high school. The AP classes she took had covered a lot of the missed material. Otherwise, she might have ended up double dating with Tanya on more than one of her brand of tutoring sessions.

The next several weeks passed much the same as the first for Bella. She stayed busy catching up on missed assignments and working her shifts at Mom's. Edward continued his slow torture of sexual innuendos and mysterious smiles that left her flushed and panting. But no matter how hard she tried to push them past the point of words, he wouldn't budge. To say she was frustrated was an understatement. She'd even tried to move their sessions to her dorm, but Edward felt like there was too much potential for distractions. Considering distractions were the point, Bella failed to see the issue. Still, she refused to give up. Something about him captivated her. Maybe it was the challenge. Maybe it was because he seemed so clueless about how dirty he made everything sound. But whatever the reason, she wanted him. She would break down his walls if it was the last thing she did.

What Bella failed to realized was that she was closer to having her way than she thought. Edward was in hell. His own personal sexually frustrated hell. And it was all courtesy of Bella Swan with her shiny hair and great tits. Not to mention her pouty lips that he kept imagining being wrapped around his dick. His inability to stop thinking about her was driving him insane. And as much as he wanted to say his attraction to her was purely sexual, he couldn't. Something about her seemed different.

While she was persistent as hell during their sessions, once she walked out the door he hardly heard from her. She'd send him random texts, but they were always regarding chemistry. Granted she picked up on his method of wording things so they sounded dirty as fuck, but he really couldn't be mad when he did the same thing. He was, however, annoyed that he'd started to look forward to her texts. He blamed the fact that, unlike Bella, he didn't have the luxury of distraction. His classes were easy and his only job was tutoring. The only other things he had to occupy his time were hanging at the frat house or drinking beer with Garrett. Which he was able to do a lot more of now that he had some extra cash.

"Your shot, man."

Edward nodded at Garrett and pushed up from his stool. Grabbing his pool stick, he moved around the table as he contemplated his shot.

"Are you coming with us to the game tomorrow?"

"Can't." Edward bent at the waist and positioned his hand on the table behind the cue ball, resting the stick over the top. Rocking the stick back and forth a couple of times, he thrust forward and sent the cue ball hurtling toward the nine ball, sinking it in the side pocket.

"How come?"

"Tutoring session." Edward kept his eyes on the table as he looked for his next shot. He'd managed to avoid talking about the students he'd picked up this semester, but he had the distinct impression that luck was about to run out.

"Yeah? How's that prospect looking?"

Edward cursed under his breath as his shot went wide and missed its mark. Walking back to the barstool he, grabbed his beer from the table and took a long pull before sitting down. Normally he would talk to Garrett about that kind of thing, but just like the last time Garrett asked, Edward was reluctant to talk about Bella. He also knew if he said nothing at all it would only make Garrett more curious.

"I don't know about this one. She's a handful." Edward's mind flashed to their sessions together and how she always managed to find a reason to touch him. The restraint it was beginning to take to stop himself from grabbing her hand and shoving it into his pants was herculean. It was almost more than he could stand. But he refused to let her have the upper hand. It was why he never hesitated to slip his glasses on and push the boundaries of their sessions without ever truly stepping out of line. He knew the effect his glasses and innuendos had on girls. He wasn't the least bit ashamed to use both to his advantage.

Edward wasn't a manwhore by any means, but he wasn't a monk either. He'd always been popular. He also knew it was mainly due to his looks and not so much because of who he was as a person. Still, that knowledge did little to contain his ego. By his sophomore year, he'd grown bored with the same old game. It happened around the same time his mom retired. His parents had informed him that his monthly allotment was going to drop and he needed to find a part-time job. That was when he started tutoring. For the most part it was easy money. He was always relatively selective about the students he took on.

When he'd shown up for his first sign-up, he was shocked at how differently people acted around him. The tutors, who were admittedly stereotypical nerds, ignored him completely. Girls that were typically all over his dick steered clear of him. It was almost as if they didn't believe he was smart because of how he looked. It intrigued Edward. He wondered if he toned down his air of confidence and acted more reserved, less sure of himself, whether people would perceive him as they did the rest of the tutors.

When the next sign-up rolled around, Edward was a different person. His plain white t-shirt and jeans made him blend with the other tutors. He kept his head low and his posture slumped. He appeared unsure and nervous. But it was the black wide framed lenses he'd picked up at a drugstore that sealed the deal.

Suddenly he was part of the group. The other tutors included him in their conversations. They talked to him about shit he couldn't have given a fuck about, but he listened intently. When the lines formed, he managed to fill all his available slots and even add a couple of people on a waitlist in case a spot opened up. However, his excitement was short lived. It only took a couple of sessions for Edward to realize how ridiculously boring tutoring really was. He already knew the material front to back, and having to explain it in terms a high schooler would understand was more than a little frustrating.

That was when Edward got an idea. Of the four students Edward tutored, one in particular was very easy on the eyes. He wondered if he could stay in his nerd persona and somehow have the same effect on her that he did when hanging at the frat house with his boys. On their next session he decided to test his theory. He let a bit of his other self slip through, adding subtle innuendos into the lesson that made the information a little more interesting and a lot more dirty. He didn't even get through the entire session before she was trying to ride his dick.

He ended up fucking her in the back of the library while the other tutors were still tapping away on their calculators and explaining formulas. It took two days for him to realize his mistake. She started texting and calling, asking when she could see him again and if there would be a repeat performance at the next session. The weeks that followed were hell for Edward. Finally, he made the decision to cut his losses and dropped her as a student. She was a lost cause anyway.

After that, he kept his dick in his pants and his innuendos out of his sessions. But much like when he started, he became bored. When sign-ups rolled around again, Edward was a bit more selective about his students. Much like last time, one in the group was definitely on his _I want to fuck_ radar. However, unlike with the first girl, he took his time. He drew out his teasing and his subtle hints. It had been trying, but there was other pussy on campus were he so inclined. And from time to time he was.

On the night of his last session with his student, he did like he had with the first girl. He fucked her in the back of the library until she was moaning and shaking and coming all over his dick. He never saw her again after that night. It was perfect. It wasn't something he did often. He didn't want to be known as the tutor who congratulated his students with a proper fucking in the back of the library, but during his two years a tutor it happened a handful of times. That didn't mean he wasn't an equal opportunity flirt. He loved fucking with people. He liked getting them worked up and walking away. As he'd said before, tutoring was boring. Anything that could make it interesting was fair game.

Which brought him back to his current situation. Bella Swan. It still surprised him how she sought him out. Typically, that only happened with the less attractive girls who were looking to finally have their cherry popped. Most assumed if they had a shot with anyone, it would be the nerdy chemistry tutor. Edward never had a spot open for those girls.

With Bella it was different. The moment he realized she needed a chemistry tutor, he knew she would fill his final spot. And when they finished their tutoring, he'd be filling her. He surprised himself when he told her he was not taking any more students. But for some reason he wanted to see what she would do, and she had not disappointed. He planned on her begging for his dick the same way by the time he was done.

"Edward, did you hear me?"

Edward jumped at the sound of Garrett's voice. "Huh?"

"Your phone, man. It keeps beeping."

Grabbing his phone off the table, he looked at the screen. "Speak of the devil," he muttered as he opened a text from Bella.

**Hey, it's Bella. Can we meet an hour earlier tomorrow? **

Edward's eyes narrowed as he read the message. He wanted to ask her why she needed to change the time, but he didn't want her to think he cared what she did with her time. "Hey, Garrett get me a ticket to the game. Looks like I'll be able to make it after all."

**Sure. I'll see you then.**

Her reply was immediate.

**Thanks. You're the best.**

Edward grinned and dropped his phone on the table. "Move fucker. I'm winning this round. I need the beer money."

The next day, Edward went straight to the library after class. He usually went home to change clothes or grab something to eat before tutoring, but for some reason he felt antsy, eager. Picking a table off to the side, he pulled out his things and attempted to appear busy. Still, he found his eyes flicking to the entrance every time someone opened the door. After the fifth or so time he looked at his watch and sighed in annoyance. She was late. He pulled out his phone to send her a text just as the door swung open and she came stumbling through it .

Edward's hand tightened around his phone as his eyes drifted over her body. If she was trying to make him hard, trying to make him snap and bend her over the table, she was doing a good damn job. Schooling his features, he shifted in his seat and causally closed his notebook.

"Sorry I'm late. My roommate―" Bella waved her hand in the air and dropped into the chair next to him. "Never mind. It's nothing you'd want to know about."

Edward most certainly did want to know. He wanted to know why she was late. He wanted to know why she had her hair piled on her head so he'd have to stare at her neck for the next thirty minutes. He wanted to know why she thought wearing a shirt that dipped so low it showed the swell of her tits would be okay. But most of all he wanted to know why the fuck she smelled so good. "Hey, Bella?" Edward asked, leaning in close. He felt a tinge of satisfaction at the way her eyes widened when she realized how close he was.

"Yeah?"

"We don't have a lot of time with these sessions. I know how important it is for you to pass this class. I want that as well. Please try to be on time. It would be a shame to lose you." Edward's voice was soft and sincere, his eyes reflecting his concern.

Bella opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, and the thoughts running through Edward's head were not helping him gain the upper hand. Not for the first time he wished they were anywhere other than the library so he could tell her exactly what those thoughts were. Then he'd show her. But for now, he needed to keep his dick under control.

"I'm sorry. I really do need to pass this class. Can we get started?" Her smile was part apologetic, part hopeful as she passed her book to him and grabbed a pen.

Edward nodded and opened the book. "So what's on the agenda for this week?"

"Bondage."

The page ripped in Edward's hand as he jerked in surprise. "What?"

"You know, chemical bonding. It's right here." Bella leaned in close and tapped her finger to the section of the book.

Edward shook his head and gave her a wry smile. It seemed she wasn't wasting any time in her pursuit to fuck with him. As much as his reaction to her annoyed him, he couldn't help but appreciate the fact that she made things interesting.

"Ah, okay. I thought for a minute you'd signed up for that bondage seminar they were advertising this week and needed some help. I'm not saying you _would _need help," he added, his words rushed as he tried to appear flustered. "It's just that I took it last year. For educational purposes, of course."

"You took a bondage seminar?" Bella voice was no more than a squeak as she stared wide-eyed at Edward.

Edward sucked in a sharp breath as he regained his composure. In a detached voice he continued. "Yeah, it was really interesting to delve into the act of incapacitating someone for the sole purpose of pleasure. We were even given the opportunity to try some of the techniques. The instructor was really impressed with how quickly I was able properly bind her in the reverse prayer position. Her arms were completely immobile." Edward trapped Bella in his gaze, unable to rip his eyes away as he watched her skin flush pink. When his dick twitched he thought for sure he was going to rip her out of her seat and fuck her on the table. Ducking his head, he tried to think about anything other than the image of Bella in that position, completely at his mercy.

"I―what? You, you tied someone up?" she stammered.

Edward unclenched his teeth and shrugged as he pulled her book into his lap to cover his erection. "I was a boy scout."

"Of course you were. Jesus." Bella cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. "So chemistry. We should do that."

Edward peeked at Bella, smirking when he realized he wasn't the only one struggling. Her eyes were locked on her hands as she studied her nails and tried to appear unaffected. But the flush covering her chest gave her away.

Regaining some of his control, Edward continued. "Okay, there are three types of chemical bonds: covalent, ionic, and hydrogen. Covalent is the strongest bond. Because the two atoms share everything. They are equal partners in their bond." Edward leaned in closer, and when he spoke his voice was low, rough. "Some of my favorite minerals come from this type of bond."

"Oh yeah?"

Edward nodded. "First there is fornacite. It's a very dark mineral. It's so hard that it actually crystallizes. Another one is kunzite. And I'm not one who cares too much about colors, but this one..." Edward shook his head and smiled. "It's the prettiest shade of pink."

"Fuck," Bella whispered. "Are you―are these for real?"

"Of course they are. I want you to pass. I've never given you incorrect information. What made you think they're not real?"

Bella sucked in a sharp breath and squeezed her knees together. "It's just―the names and―never mind. Keep going. Are there others that you have a preference for?"

"Just one more that's created from this type of strong bond. I gotta say, it's one of the best."

"What is it?"

"Cummingtonite."

Bella teeth sank into her cheek as her lips parted. "You can't be serious."

"Bella. I'm going to take offence if you keep questioning me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Bella dug her fingers into her sides, inadvertently causing the her tits to push up and out. Edward's eyes dropped to her chest before meeting hers once more.

"Should I continue?"

"Um, yeah. Yes."

"The next bond is the ionic bond. It has a moderate strength. It's formed when oppositely charged ions are attracted to each other. One thing that's a constant with chemistry, opposites _always_ attract."

Bella reached up to her collarbone and traced her fingers over the dips and ridges. Her tongue peeked out and swept across her bottom lip as she smiled at Edward. "And that's a good thing, right?"

"A very good thing." Edward was fairly certain they'd stopped talking about chemistry. He was pretty sure it happened the moment Bella mentioned bondage. "But the minerals aren't quite as interesting. You get things like rock salt out of this bond."

"And the last bond?"

Edward smirked. "It's called the hydrogen bond."

"Edward," Bella interrupted, a coy smile on her face. "Are you going to talk about things getting wet again? Because I think I have a pretty good understanding of that aspect of chemistry."

Edward swallowed hard, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. "Yeah?"

Bella hummed and sat back in her chair with a sigh. "I do a lot of studying after our sessions. I'm very hands on."

"That's, um, that's great. I'm glad you're taking this seriously. But this is a little different. This is about bonding, not the chemical reaction to getting wet and coming apart. See, the hydrogen bond is the weakest bond. That's because it tries to be a part of everything, have the best of both worlds so to speak. It forms opposite charges between covalent bonds. It weakens them."

"That doesn't seem very nice."

"It's not. But there are some interesting minerals that are created."

"Such as?"

"Let's see. We have compounds such as dickite, fukalite, and sexithiophenes. Those are the stronger of the hydrogen bonds."

"And the weakest?" Bella asked, her mind stuck on the way his teeth pressed into his bottom lip as he said the word fuck.

Edward grinned and looked at his watch. He realized their session was up, and the timing couldn't have been more perfect. Closing their books, he slid Bella's things toward her and slipped his book into his bag. Standing from his chair, he slung the strap over his shoulder. "I wouldn't say it's the weakest, but it's certainly the most sensitive."

"What's it called?"

"Clitorin." Edward chuckled as Bella made a strangled sound in the back of her throat. Raising his chin, he gave her in a small nod and stepped back. "See ya next week, Bella."

Bella sat stone still with her mouth hanging open as Edward sauntered out of the library. He'd done it again, and with no effort at all. She crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together as she tried to ignore the throbbing of her clit. Clitorin. She wanted to know who the fuck came up with these names. She'd hoped tonight would be different. That this time she'd finally have the upper hand. She planned everything down to the last detail. She pulled up her hair to bring attention to her neck, she wore a low cut shirt to show off her tits, and she studied more than usual so she could focus on flirting.

That went to hell when he started talking about tying people up in bondage classes, opposites attracting, and using every single sexual sounding mineral in existence. She knew damn well he could have used other examples, but he didn't. Was he fucking with her? It was that or she was so much of a pervert she turned everything he said into something sexual. She shook her head and stood from the table. No, there was no way. It stung a little that he didn't seem interested in anything other than torturing her. Maybe he wanted her but didn't know how to go about making it happen. He could be flirting in nerd speak. Testing the waters. He had managed to work getting wet into every session so far.

Groaning, Bella headed toward the arena. She'd moved their session up after Tanya begged her to go to the game. Apparently, the girl who was supposed to be painted as "C" in their group bailed the day before, and as Tanya pointed out, there was no UCLA without the C. When she reached the arena, Tanya, Kate, and Irina were waiting.

"C'mon, Bella, we gotta hurry if we're going to get you painted in time." Tanya grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her toward the front gate. Once inside, they ducked into the bathroom and started setting everything up.

Bella nodded appreciatively when the other girls stripped out their shirts revealing nude colored sports bras and chests decorated with their designated letter. Grabbing her own sports bra, Bella slipped out of her top and bra and pulled it over her head. "Okay." She grinned and held her arms out wide. "Do me."

The four girls chatted about the game and potential after parties as they passed around a smuggled bottle of vodka. Bella stood patiently as they painted her chest, first outlining the letter in blue then filling it in with yellow.

"So how did it go with your naughty professor?" Tanya asked, passing the bottle to Bella.

"Well, we talked about dicks, clits, cunts, and fucking. You tell me."

Tanya gasped as she gaped at Bella. "I guess it's safe to assume that fucking commenced after?"

"Oh, no. It wasn't sexual. It was chemistry." Shaking her head, Bella tried not to let her frustration show. "I told you. Chemistry is porn. And if this boy isn't fucking with me, he's the most clueless bastard on the planet."

"Christ. I think I picked the wrong major," Kate mumbled.

"You have no idea." Bella looked down at her chest and smiled. "Are we done?"

"Yup." Irina giggled. "Lets go fuck with the entire student body."

Bella stumbled a little when she stepped forward. She might have taken a few too many hits from the bottle. Shrugging, she shoved her things in her bag and followed behind the others. They found their seats in the student section, all of them smiling slyly as every guy around them started unabashedly. If Edward didn't want to pay Bella any attention, she had other options.

Once the game started, all four girls forgot about the people around them, focusing on the court and the bottle of vodka they continued to pass around. When half-time finally rolled around, Bella was more than a little drunk.

"Hey, I gotta pee. I'll be back." Not waiting for anyone to follow, she worked her way down the aisle and took off for the bathrooms. Just as she stepped into the main concourse she slammed into a wall of guys who were too busy acting like idiots to pay attention to the petite girl trying to scoot around them. "Ugh, move," she groaned and planted her hands on the abdomen of the guy in front of her.

"Whoa, where's the fire?"

Bella looked up at the blond haired guy blocking her path and gave him a patronizing smile. "In my pants."

"Bella?"

Bella's head snapped in the direction of Edward's familiar voice. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my naughty professor. I didn't expect to see you here. I figured you'd be at home thinking of more chemistry porn to torture me with."

Edward's lip twitched as he gave her a hesitant smile. "Torture you?"

"Oh, yes," Bella nodded. "I know how much you love the topic of bondage."

"Who's your friend?" The blond asked, his eyes glued to Bella's tits.

"I'm Bella," she answered before Edward had the chance to speak. "I'm his favorite student." She winked at Edward, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Garrett," the blond laughed as he shook her outstretched hand. He cut his eyes to Edward, a knowing smile on his face. Bella wasn't entirely sure what his smile meant, but fortunately for Edward, she wasn't going to press. She had a bathroom to find. That didn't mean she wasn't going to get in one last parting word.

"Well, you boys have a good night. Oh, and Edward." She grinned and pointed at her chest. "I picked this letter to represent your favorite mineral."

"What mineral?" Garrett asked with a confused smile as he looked between Edward and Bella.

With her smirk firmly in place she ignored Edward's anxious expression. "Clitorin." Spinning on her heel she snickered as she heard Garrett's fading words.

"Did she just say clit?"

"Shut up," Edward groaned, his eyes glued to Bella's ass.

"Is that your prospect? Man, you've been holding out on me. What's her story?"

"She doesn't have a story. She's just a girl who was going to lose her grants if she didn't pass chemistry." Tearing his eyes away from Bella, he turned to Garrett, who was staring at him, a wolfish expression on his face.

"Dude, if she's not your prospect I'm going to hit that. She fucking fine."

"Back the fuck off, G," Edward threatened, his voice hard. "You're not going anywhere near Bella. Understand?"

Garrett lifted his hands in submission and whistled. "Whoa. Territorial. That's new. No problem, she's all yours."

Edward shook his head and started toward his seat. It didn't escape his notice that he didn't argue with Garrett. Not that he could, because the truth was he did feel territorial. He wasn't sure if it was the thought of Garrett touching her after months of tortured foreplay or if it was just her. Either way, it caused possessiveness to darken his eyes. His thoughts drifted to how she was dressed, how fucking hot she was. It had taken Garrett less than a minute to set his eyes on her. Edward couldn't stop thinking about how many other guys had the same thought. And worse, if one of them got their way.

He suddenly regretted all his teasing. If Bella felt even a little bit of the sexual tension that he did after one of their sessions, there was no way she wasn't seeking some sort of relief. She'd even hinted as much with her comments about being very hands on with her studies. What if she didn't always seek self pleasure?

Tapping his foot restlessly, he scanned the crowd. It wasn't hard to spot her. He just had to look the same direction as everyone else. One week. He had to make it one more week and his torture would end. It was their last session before her final. But Edward had no intention of fucking her in the back of the library like the girls before her. No, he was going to take her somewhere private, and he was going to take his time. He had months of sexual tension to fuck out of them both.

He was pulled from his thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Glancing at his screen, Edward furrowed his brows as Bella's name lit up the screen. He pressed his phone to his ear and covered the other to drown out the noise.

"Hello?"

"Edward. My naughty professor. I have a question for you."

Her words were slurred, and her voice was so soft he could barely hear her. "Bella, are you okay? You don't sound right." Edward ignored the smug look on Garrett's face when he caught his eye.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

Edward huffed in annoyance and tried not to be forceful with her. That wasn't the Edward she knew. Not yet anyway. "Okay, I'll answer your question."

"What kind of retactshun, resackshun, _reaction, _fuck. What happens when too much vodka and an empty stomach get their party on?"

"You get shitfaced."

"And?" she drawled.

"Sick?"

"There's something else," she sang.

He knew what else. He knew why she was calling. And mother fucker he wasn't going to let anyone else lay a hand on her when she was fucked up. Pushing past Garrett and ignoring the curious faces of his friends, he moved to the end of the aisle. "You call Edward to come get you and take you home."

"Oh," she gasped. "Well that wasn't exactly it, but I suppose it's a start."

"Come to the end of your row. I'll meet you there." Shoving his hand in his pocket, he didn't wait for her reply. He knew she'd come.

Standing at the end of her row, he couldn't help but smirk as she tripped and stumbled her way toward him, a wide smile stretched across her face. All of the tension he'd felt earlier and thoughts of her hooking up with some other guy melted away. She called him. Even though he'd taunted and teased her for months, he was still the one she sought out.

"Hi, professor," she purred.

Edward's muscles contracted, and his heart beat a little faster at the seductive tone of her voice. He enjoyed her calling him professor more than he realized. Not that he should be surprised. He was realizing all kinds of things about himself in regard to Bella Swan.

"Here, give me your bag." Edward pulled it from her hand and hoisted it over his shoulder before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Are you okay to walk, or do you need help?" He had no intention of letting go of her. It was the most contact he'd had with her physically, and the feel of her exposed skin against his hand made his body heat in the best way.

"Always such a gentleman. What a pity." She tsked, ignoring his question. Winding her arm behind his back she looked up at him. "Ready?"

Happy that she didn't seem interested in breaking their contact, he led her up the stairs. His fingers pressed into the soft skin covering her hip and against the edge of her bone. His mind drifted to thoughts of using her hip bones as leverage as he drove into her from behind. Distracted, Edward hadn't felt Bella's hand sliding under the edge of his shirt until her fingers were already dancing across his skin. He knew he should move her hand and step away, but he was sick of denying himself. He also had the comfort of knowing that the chances of her remembering anything tomorrow were slim to none.

"Where do you live?" It was the first time he'd ever asked her anything so personal, and it caused a feeling akin to annoyance to swell inside of him. It bothered him that he knew absolutely nothing about her. And more so that it was his own doing.

"Hendrick Hall."

Edward nodded and led them out of the arena. Her dorms weren't too far from where they were. He tried to hide his disappointment.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you like me?" She kept her eyes on the ground in front of her, but her grip tightened around his waist.

"What makes you think I don't like you?"

"Because you―you know what? It doesn't matter. Thanks for coming to my rescue. All of the studying I've been doing instead of drinking has affected my tolerance."

Edward shook his head and sighed. Any other girl would have taken the opportunity to whine about how he didn't pay her attention. But not Bella. She didn't go on about how much she liked him and he showed no interest. She didn't try to manipulate the situation. Not in the bad ways. Sure she flirted during their sessions, but it never bothered him. She stuck to the game he created. It made him wonder if he was the one being played. Maybe he'd finally met his match.

He looked down at Bella and flexed his fingers into her side again. If anyone was going to best him, he preferred it be her. "I like you, Bella. I just refuse to compromise your grades by getting in the way of your studies."

They walked up the steps to her dorm and through the door. The elevator ride was silent, and both could feel the building tension. Still wrapped around each other, Edward walked Bella to her dorm room.

She turned to face him, her eyes heavy, tired. "Can I ask for one thing?"

Edward hesitated before nodding. "Yeah."

"Kiss me."

His eyes slid shut and his jaw tightened. A war raged inside him as he fought against all of the boundaries he'd set in place so long ago. But Bella had pushed all of them. She'd beaten them down with no effort at all.

"Never mind," she whispered and started to pull away, her head down.

Releasing a heavy breath, he pulled her flush against him and tipped her chin. Bella pulled in a sharp breath as her eyes darted over his face. And then slowly, so slowly, Edward lowed his lips to hers. His body tightened the moment he touched her soft, supple lips. There was no hesitation as their mouths moved together, her hands fisted the back of his shirt as he wrapped her in his arms. Their tongues moved together seamlessly, each sweep, lick, and suck perfectly matched.

Edward groaned when Bella pulled his lower lip into her mouth and bit down gently. His body was wired as every cell in his body charged and hummed from the contact. She pushed her hands under his shirt and scratched her nails over his back. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head as goose bumps spread across his skin and his dick hardened. He wanted to press her against the wall and grind against her. He wanted to push her door open and lay her on her bed. He wanted to strip her naked and taste every inch of her body.

Reluctantly he pulled away, even though it was the last thing he wanted. Bella swayed and blinked up at him, her eyes unfocused. "You should get some sleep. Take some aspirin and drink some water."

"Okay." Bella nodded, her expression dazed.

"See you next week?"

"Yeah." Bella swallowed and turned to unlock her door. "Next week."

Walking backward, Edward moved to the elevator. Pressing the button, he smirked at Bella. "Sweet dreams."

Bella shook her head, a wry smile playing on her lips. "I think they'll be more hydrogen based than sweet." She burst into a fit of giggles as Edward's jaw dropped. Stepping into the elevator, he shook his head in mock disapproval. She was going to pay for that one.

The following week Edward found himself engaging her more than he expected. While their texts remained mostly harmless, like small details about her job and his classes, there was an undercurrent of something more. The one thing that was absent, however, was the mention of their kiss. He didn't know if it was because she didn't want to bring it up or that she just didn't remember it. Both options left him feeling unsettled.

When they met for their final session, things went on as normal. He teased, she teased, but neither crossed the imaginary line in the sand. Edward had planned on inviting her out to celebrate after she passed her test, but a call from her roommate interrupted them before he had the chance. Which was why when she texted the following day and said she was confident she aced her test, he decided to surprise her. Dressed in low slung jeans and a button down shirt, he made his way to Mom's.

He found a booth in the corner of the bar and scanned the room. Bella was weaving through the crowd, a tray of drinks held high above her head. Passing them out to the table next to him, she called to him over her shoulder that she'd be right there.

"No problem. I've got all night."

Bella's mouth dropped open in surprise when she heard the familiar sound of Edward's voice. She spun around, a wide smile on her face when her eyes landed on him. Sauntering to his table, she leaned forward with her forearms draped over his table. "What brings you here, professor?"

Edward grinned and leaned back against the booth, his legs kicked out wide. "I wanted to see my favorite student."

Bella arched her brow arched in surprise. "Is that so?"

Edward hummed and smirked. "I think we should have a celebratory drink."

"I agree." Bella grinned and backed away from his table. "I'll be right back."

Bella's entire body vibrated as she made her way to the bar. "Hey, Jane?"

Jane turned and smiled. "Hey, B. Whatcha need?"

Bella scrunched her face in apprehension before blurting out her request. "Two shots of Jager and first in line when you start making cuts."

"Oh?" Jane asked, setting two shot glasses on the bar and filling them. "Is it safe to assume the drinks and your request to leave early have something to do with hot guy in the booth staring at you?"

Grabbing the shots, Bella whispered conspiratorially. "He's my naughty professor."

"Damn. Yeah, you can have first cut. And make sure you give him both these shots." Jane winked and walked to the other end of the bar, ensuring she could deny any knowledge of Bella shooting Jager with a customer.

Walking back to Edward, Bella set the shots on the table.

"What's this?"

"Jager."

Edward winced and pulled his shot toward him. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk."

Bella laughed and clinked her glass against his. "That's exactly what I'm doing, professor." Slamming her shot back, she winked and grabbed their empty glasses before disappearing into the crowd. Checking on her other tables, she worked her way to the bar and ordered a beer and another shot. When she reached Edward's table, there were already two empty shot glasses and a half-empty beer.

"It looks like I'm not the only one trying to get you drunk."

"Don't worry, no one else is allowed to do shots with me. These were all mine."

Bella set the glasses she'd brought in of Edward, shaking her head when he raised his brow in question. "I can't get smashed at work. Plus, I'm not going to let you use the excuse that I'm too drunk this time."

Edward smiled, his face colored with surprise. "I didn't think you remembered."

"Of course I remembered." Bella rolled her eyes. "I've thought about it a lot this past week."

Edward downed his shot and took a pull from his beer. "But you never said anything."

Shrugging, Bella pulled his empty glass to the end of the table. "What was there to say? Thanks for taking pity on the girl who begged you to kiss her. Yeah, I'm not completely pathetic."

Edward scoffed and shook his head in mock disappointment. Resting his arms on the tabletop, he leaned closer to Bella. "That wasn't begging. I've heard you beg. I know you can do better than that," he admonished, his voice low and rough.

Bella's eyes widened, her lips parting in shock. "What?"

"I've heard you beg to get your way. You did it the very first time we met. Do you have any idea how many times I've thought about hearing you beg me like that again?"

"What are you? Where? I―" Bella swayed, her head spinning as she tried to make sense of his words. There was no way the guy in front of her was the same guy who had rebuffed her advances for months.

"You've driven me crazy for months. Everytime you touch me or push your tits in my face, it takes every ounce of my restraint to keep from fucking you until you can't walk."

"Who are you?" Bella exhaled, a shiver of excitement running up her spine. Stepping to the end of bench, she moved forward until her thighs pressed against the wood of his seat. " Where's the guy who spends all his time talking about chemistry and the periodic table?"

"Bella, I'd be happy to talk about the periodic table with you. Although the one I have in mind is a little different than the one you're familiar with."

Feeling bold, Bella dropped her hand to Edward's thigh. She ran her nails over the material covering his leg, stopping mere inches from his dick. "I thought there was only one."

Edward shook his head and covered Bella's hand. Sliding their hands over his erection, he smiled. "Did you know there is a periodic table of sex positions?"

Bella flexed her fingers and pulled in a sharp breath. "I didn't."

"Fifty-eight. There are fifty-eight positions on that chart, and I've fantasized about doing every single one of them with you."

A moan passed between Bella's lips as her muscles clenched. "Edward. Don't. Don't tease."

"I'm not teasing you."

"Tell me your favorite."

Edward released her hand and reached forward, cupping her pussy. "I don't have a preference as long as my dick is buried inside you." He flexed his fingers and leaned forward. His lips pressed against her neck as he pushed harder against her. "Do you want me to fuck you, Bella? Do you want me to tell you all the ways I want to have you?"

Bella jerked in response. "Yes."

"Tell them you're done for the night." Removing his hand, Edward reached into his pocket. Pulling out a couple of twenties, he dropped them on the table. "Meet me outside. Don't make me wait. You'll regret it."

Brushing his lips against hers, he trailed his fingers across her abdomen before slipping out the door. Bella stood frozen, panting and confused and more turned on than she'd ever been. Walking to the bar, she thrust a handful of tickets at Jane. "I have to go. Now."

Jane took one look at Bella and smiled. "Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Untying her apron, Bella tried to slow her racing heart as she gathered her things and walked toward the exit. Edward was propped against the wall, one foot braced against the brick as his arms hung at his sides.

Walking in front of him, Bella stepped on either side of his hips. "You have to have a favorite. Tell me what it is."

Edward gripped her hips and pulled her closer. "I'd rather show you. Will you give yourself to me? Will you let me do all the things I've imagined for months?"

"You can do whatever you want. I just want you."

"Fuck." Edward slid his hands up her side and cupped her tits. "I can't wait to make you scream."

"I'll be disappointed if you don't."

Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, sliding his tongue into her mouth when she parted her lips. Bella moaned and clutched his shirt in her hands, pulled herself flush against him.

"Let's go," Edward murmured, thrusting against her.

The short walk to her dorm was filled with tension. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Hands slipping under fabric, fingers dancing across flesh. Months of buildup, of sexual frustration and need, blanketed the air around them. As soon as the elevator door slid shut, Edward pinned her against the wall.

"I want to take you like this." Sliding his hands down her sides and under her ass, he hoisted her over his hips. Bella wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her back into the wall. "I want to fuck you so hard the drywall cracks and your inner thighs are covered in bruises."

Rocking against her, he dropped his mouth to her neck and licked across her skin. "I can't wait to taste you everywhere."

The elevator bell chimed and the doors slid open. Dropping her head, Bella twisted her fingers in Edward's hair. "Get me out of this fucking elevator now."

Not interested in breaking their contact, Edward walked down the hall with Bella wrapped around his waist. Fumbling with her keys, she awkwardly shifted around to unlock the door as Edward continued to kiss and lick her neck. As soon as the lock turned, Edward pushed his way inside and let the door slam shut.

Stumbling into the dark room, Edward found his way to a desk and set her down. "Take this fucking shirt off," he growled. Grabbing the hem, he yanked it over her head and dropped it to the floor. "Where's the light switch? I've waited months to get you naked. No fucking way am going to miss seeing your face when you come on my dick."

"Jesus, fuck," Bella panted as she reached over to the edge of the desk and turned on the lamp.

Leaning behind her, Edward popped the clasp of her bra and pulled the straps down her arms. He lowered his head, his tongue tracing the outline of her nipple before sucking it into his mouth and biting down. "You taste as good as I imagined. I can't wait to see if you taste just as good here," he taunted, unbuttoning her jeans. "As you do here." He dragged his tongue over her taut nipple again eliciting a hiss from Bella.

"There's only one way to find out." Bella shifted forward to the edge of the desk and lowered the zipper of his pants.

Edward grabbed the top of her jeans and tugged. "Lift up." She did as she was asked, and Edward wasted no time in peeling her pants and underwear down her legs.

"Fuck." Edward dropped unceremoniously to his knees. "Spread your legs for me. I want to see your pretty pink pussy."

Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he pulled it over his head and leaned forward. Bella's lips parted as she gazed at him from beneath heavy lids. The sight of him kneeling between her thighs made her clit throb and her body tremble.

"Wider," he commanded, wrapping his hand around the back of her calf. "I'm about to fuck you with my tongue. We don't have time for shyness. Now, put your foot on my shoulder."

"What are you doing to me?" Her words were no more than a breathless moan as she braced her hands on the desk and lifted her foot to his shoulder.

Edward looked up and smirked. Sliding his hands to her pussy, he used his thumbs to spread her lips apart. "I'm priming you, baby." Dropping her eyes to his pussy, he groaned. "Fuck. Look at you. I can see how much you want me. How turned on you are." He filled his lungs with air then exhaled heavily, the forceful breath directed straight at Bella's clit. Her body jerked in response as her hands tightened around the edge of the desk, her knuckles white.

"So sensitive," he chuckled before blowing on her clit again. "So swollen and wet. Do you want me to lick your pussy, Bella?"

"God, yes. Please touch me."

Wrapping his arms around her thighs, he pulled her body until she was balancing on the edge of the desk. Leaning forward, he flattened his tongue and dragged it up her slit. Bella cried out and squirmed as she tried to back away from the overstimulation of her sensitive flesh. Edward's fingers dug into her skin, and he pulled back. "Don't try to get away from me, Bella. We've played that fucking game enough. Don't make me restrain you. Because we both know I can."

"Fuck," Bella chanted as Edward pushed his tongue inside her. Over and over he tortured her with each lick, suck, and thrust. Her chest heaved, and her legs trembled as heat crept over her skin.

Edward let go of one of her legs and pushed two long fingers inside her slickened pussy. He twisted and curled them with each thrust as his tongue worked her clit. Moaning and shaking, Bella came apart, her muscles tightening around Edward's fingers.

"Oh, God damn," Edward exhaled, his eyes locked on Bella's face. "You're fucking gorgeous."

Bella lifted a shaky hand and fisted his hair. "Get up here and fuck me."

Crawling up her body, he pushed his pants down his hips and kicked them off. With his hand wrapped around his dick, he stroked himself as he captured her lips.

"Let me," she whispered, her hand replacing his. "I've wanted to touch you like this for so long."

Edward hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as Bella slid her thumb over the head of his dick. "Fuck that feels good. But I don't want to come like this. I want to be buried inside you."

"Then do it."

"I want to do one thing first."

"Whatever you want."

"I want to feel my dick hit the back of your throat. Will you let me?"

Bella pushed against Edward's chest until he stepped back. Sliding off the desk, she did as Edward had and dropped to her knees. With one hand wrapped around the base of his dick, she licked the precum dripping from the broad tip before pulling him into her mouth.

"I think watching you sucking my dick is almost as good as watching you come as I ate your pussy. Fuck. Deeper. I want to feel you gag." Wrapping both hands in her hair, he thrust forward and groaned as her throat constricted around him. "I've imagined your lips wrapped around me so many times. You look so fucking good with my dick in your mouth."

Edward's muscles tightened, and he knew if he didn't stop he was going to come in her mouth. Slowing his movements, he tugged gently on her hair, letting her know to stand. Wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her so that every inch of their naked bodies touched. "Are you ready for my dick?"

"Yes."

"Get on the bed." Edward grabbed his jeans and pulled out a condom. Sheathing himself, he moved to the bed and tugged her leg. "C'mere. Wrap your legs around me." Bracing one hand on the bed, he gripped her hip as she locked her ankles behind his back. "Put my dick inside you. Show me you want it."

Bella reached between them and guided him to her entrance. "You promised me bruises."

Edward smirked and thrust forward. "I fully intend to give them to you." Kissing her lips, he straightened his back and grasped her other hip as he lifted her ass off the bed. "You better find something to hold on to. I'm not going to be gentle."

Bella cried out, and Edward groaned as he slammed into her. "Months," he panted, his eyes locked on her tits as they bounced with every thrust. "You've fucked with my head for months. All your teasing. Every touch. I've come so many times with your face in my mind. Fuck you for making me want you so much." He drove into her, fucking away all his frustration, all of the tension coiled inside him.

"Edward, God. I can't―" Bella moaned, and her legs tightened around him like a vise as her orgasm began to build.

"You can. Touch yourself. Rub your clit. I want to feel you come on my dick."

Groaning, Bella rubbed her fingers over her clit. Her jaw clamped shut. "I'm―oh―"

"I know you are. I can feel it. Fuck." Edward stiffened, and his eyes pinched shut as he came.

Bella rubbed harder, faster as Edward pulsed inside her. Throwing back her head, Bella's lips parted and her body tensed as she fell over the edge. Sweat covered her chest as her body sagged onto the mattress. Edward dropped her legs and fell on the bed beside her, breathless and spent.

Hours later, sore and sated, Bella lay stretched out on the bed. She watched lazily as Edward gathered his clothes, a smug smile on her lips. Tucking one hand behind her head, she traced slow patterns over her stomach with the other. "I bet you didn't know you had it in you."

Edward pulled on his shirt and ducked his head, a low chuckle rumbling in his chest. With his jeans still unfastened, he sauntered over to the bed and placed an arm on either side of her body. Leaning forward, he breathed against the shell of her ear before gently biting down on her lobe. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, had I known all it took was getting you drunk to get you to see what you were capable of, I would have done it a long time ago."

"On the contrary," he whispered, his voice full of mirth. "I know exactly what I'm capable of. Do you really think a few shots are what caused me to fuck you like that?"

Bella froze, her eyes widening. "What?" The question left her lips in a gust of air.

Edward pressed his lips to her neck and lifted his head. Looking her straight in the eye, he shook his head in mock disappointment. "You can't really believe I'm that clueless. C'mon, Bella, you're smarter than that."

Bella's mind spun as she processed his words. He'd toyed with her. Played the role of a shy clueless nerd, and she'd fallen for it hook, line, and sinker. As mad as she wanted to be, she couldn't help but also be a little impressed. Licking her lips, she grinned. "Well played, Cullen."

Edward nodded in return and pushed off the bed. "For what it's worth, I really hope you have another chemistry class next semester. I'd be more than willing to help you out."

"I'll be sure to pre register," she snarked, her smile still firmly in place.

Edward stepped in the doorway and scanned her body one more time. "See ya, Bella."

Throwing the sheet from her body, she moved to the door and peeked outside. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to give that bondage class a try. You still wanna help me out, or do I need to find another tutor?"

Edward laughed and stalked back down the hall. "No fucking way," he growled, stepping through the door.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I should try someone new."

Shaking his head, Edward stooped down and wrapped his arms around her naked body. "I'm going to have to do something about that mouth of yours. But for now, we'll start with tying you up."

Bella squealed as Edward threw her over his shoulder and slammed the door. "You still owe me a periodic table of sex too."

Grinning, Edward tossed her on the bed. "You're going to ruin me."

Bella reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt. Smiling against his lips she whispered, "I sure hope so. Now, which number do you want to start with?"

"We'll start at the top and work our way down."

"And the further down we go, the more explosive the reaction, right?" She laughed, remembering their tutoring session.

"Complete annihilation," he whispered. "Are you ready for me to show you?"

"I'm all yours, professor."

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

**Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
